Smallpaw (from StarClan)'s talk show! (The collection)
by Firestarlover123
Summary: Smallpaw totally messes up on show 1 and sets Bluestar off on a rampage. One lesson: Bluestar can hold a grudge! My first talkshow, hope you like it and tell what to happen in the next one like who to invite in reviews Oh, and the disclaimers: Firestar and Bluestar belong to Erin Hunter and the show idea doesn't belong to me either. But Smallpaw does! Yay!
1. 1

Smallpaw winks and says "Welcome to my show! Today we have two contestants!" Smallpaw presses a button and Bluestar plus Firestar appear from out of nowhere.

When Bluestar appears she shrieks "How do you have the power to summon us kit?!''

Smallpaw laughs and doesn't seem to be offended by Bluestar calling him a kit. Then Smallpaw speaks, still laughing. "Oh, because I was going to be a leader silly!"

Bluestar growls angrily. "How dare you call me silly, kit! I am Bluestar, the greatest leader of the forest! Uh, no offense Firestar."

Firestar rolls his eyes like this was what happened everyday of his StarClan life. (Which it actually does happen everyday to Firestar.) "None taken and before you fight, I will ask a civilized question; Why are we here?

Smallpaw sits down and washes his paws neatly before he answers. Finally Yellowfang appears out of nowhere and screams at Smallpaw saying "Hurry up you mouse-brained scrap of kitten fur!" Smallpaw quickly answers, "To be my contestants of course!" Yellowfang disappears and it seemed like she was never there because of what happens next.

Bluestar leaps at Smallpaw growling like LionClan.

Firestar mutters to himself "It seems I am the only sane cat here. Wait, that's as usual." Then Firestar says in a louder voice, "Ahem, Smallpaw, we sorta are leaders too."

Smallpaw is now dodging Bluestar like, well, a cat maniac. Then Smallpaw says, as he's dodging Bluestar and her crazy attacks. "Oh right! Well, we'll be an all leader host of this talk show!"

"That doesn't make any sense Smallpaw." Firestar says politely.

Smallpaw giggles and still dodging Bluestar, he says "I know. That's all for today folks!"

Firestar disappears while muttering "At least I'll get some peace for once" and Bluestar attempts to kill Smallpaw.


	2. 2

"Welcome to _my _talk show once again!" Smallpaw yowls.

"_Me, my, I, oh..._ Ugh." Bluestar mutters, annoyed.

"We have two guests today!" Firestar looks at a card. "Yellowfang and Ravenpaw, from the living world!"

Smallpaw gulps. "Yellowfang?" Smallpaw remembered the last show when Yellowfang appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm. Firestar, are you purposefully choosing your old comrades?" Bluestar asked suspiciously.

"Bluestar. You know I would have included Cinderpelt and Graystripe." Firestar answered. Yellowfang and Ravenpaw appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello mouse-brained idiot Firestar! Hello again Bluestar." Yellowfang mewed.

Firestar and Bluestar both said the same thing but Firestar said it with a little more excitement. "Hello Yellowfang! How are you?"

"My usual cranky self." Yellowfang grinned evilly. "Firestar, I heard you and Graystripe call me that more than a few times."

"Hello Firestar! Never thought I'd see you again! Was ShadowClan too much?" Ravenpaw gave Firestar a friendly nudge.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you now either buddy! I wasn't expecting to see you for a _long_ time." Firestar yowled happily.

"It means much to me Ravenpaw, that you would grieve for your old leader." Bluestar said. Ravenpaw frowned.

"This is StarClan isn't it? And so that means..." Ravenpaw said slowly.

Firestar heaved a sigh. "Sorry Ravenpaw, I am dead. Now you why I wasn't..."

"Expecting to see me for a long time. Well, I'm just glad you died protecting ThunderClan like always. You broke the saying 'Once a kittypet, always a kittypet', that's for sure." Ravenpaw meowed. Firestar and Ravenpaw smiled.

"Well enough of talk..." Smallpaw started to say.

"Who's he?" asked Ravenpaw. "Wait, am I dead? And does this dret

A new cat appeared out of nowhere. "For the love of life, you two!" She yowled.

"A show host. Nope. And when did you get a dress anyway?" Firestar asked sensibly.

Ravenpaw laughs. "Yesterday. I see you're all acquainted. And who was that chick?"

"Yep. No idea." Firestar answers, laughing. Then Firestar asks "When did you learn twoleg slang?"

"Back to the show! And time for questions! Yellowfang, who is your mate?"

"You truly are a mouse-brained scrap of kitten fur! Raggedstar, you idiot!" Yellowfang spat crossly. Smallpaw looked as if he shrunk.

"Now Ravenpaw, who are your best friends?" Smallpaw asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Firestar, Graystripe, and Barley!" Ravenpaw turned into Furstar with a chainsaw.

Firestar looked amazed. "I didn't know you could turn into a character in another book! Epic!"

Ravenpaw turned back to normal. "Me either!"

Smallpaw recovered from his astonishment. "I think those were supposed to be switched. Okay Yellowfang..."

"This show is over! I'm leaving. Firestar, Ravenpaw, you can chat." Yellowfang yowled.

Bluestar twitched. Smallpaw scraped his paws along the floor. "Yeah, I'll have you announce this show is over, Firestar." Bluestar leapt at Smallpaw, with claws extended, sharpened, and gleaming. Smallpaw yelped and ran away from Bluestar.

"Well, I might as well join in. Here I come Smallpaw!" Yellowfang leapt into the chase. Smallpaw's fur rose up and he screeched.

"Bluestar really hates Smallpaw, doesn't she?" Ravenpaw said in a non-questioning tone.

Firestar nodded. "You should've seen the last show."

**Just a note to clear things up and all from Redtail, yay!**

**Ravenpaw: Who did I turn into and from what story?**

**Redtail: Furstar, the torcherer from Warrior Cats Truth Or Dare!**

**Firestar: How did Ravenpaw get a dress so suddenly?**

**Redtail: The lovely author, Firetail, wanted to throw in something random for the readers.**

**Ravenpaw: Why does Bluestar hate Smallpaw so much and why is Smallpaw so afraid of Yellowfang? **

**Redtail: Read the last chapter. (Hands him a copy of the last chapter.)**

**Firestar: Where's the author?**

**Redtail: Wait a second.**

**(A ****Pale moon gray with a red ginger tail like the sun has deep emerald ****green eyes with specks of gold in them appears.)**

**Firetail of ThunderClan/TinyClan: Hello! I love you Firestar! Sorry, I always wanted to say that.**

**(Redtail laughs gently.)**

**Redtail: It was a dare. But seriously, you are her favorite Warrior cat!**

**Ravenpaw: Oh. That's why.**

**Ravenpaw and Firestar: We have a question still. Who was that crazy cat who appeared?**

**Redtail and Firetail: Don't tell Bluestar we told you this. Brightflower was Bluestar's step-mom.**

**Ravenpaw: OMS! Oh my StarClan! She has family in 3 clans!**

**Firetail: We didn't tell you that.**

**Bluestar and Yellowfang: So we're sisters!? (Both faint)**


End file.
